deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noire X Toro Inoue
Noire X Toro Inoue is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE starring Noire from the Neptunia Series, & Toro Inoue of Doko Demo Issyo. Description Neptunia X Doko Demo Issyo! Playstation 4 has become so successful, others are ranting. But what about these two? Will the CPU of Lastation's Goddess form make for a quick fight, or is there something about Toro we never knew about...? Interlude Wiz: Playstation has become a rival to everyone in the Gaming Biz. Boomstick: It started with an offer Sony couldn't POSSIBLY refuse! Wiz: "Make an add-on for the Super Nintendo." Boomstick: But Sony's SMRT! they denied the offer, and rubbed it in Nintendo's FACE in the form of Playstation! Wiz: Thus, a legend is born: PSone was on par with the N64... Boomstick: PS2 won the 128 bit console war against the crappy XBOX, and the durable, yet not that good Nintendo Gamecube! Wiz: PS3 started HORRIBLY, but was close to winning the console war it was from against XBOX 360. Boomstick: Damn Microsoft; they think any game that's not an exclusive is better on the 360... Duds. Wiz: AND, right now, PS4 is on top of the leaderboards of the current console war. Boomstick: Which means ONE thing... A DEATH BATTLE involving two personifications of Playstation! Wiz: Noire: CPU of Lastation, and Personification of Playstation. Boomstick: And Toro Inoue, Japanese SCE mascot, AND Main Character of Doko Demo Issyo; Whatever that means... Wiz: It's Japanese for Together EVERYWHERE. Boomstick: Anyways, he's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Noire Wiz: Lastation is home to steampunk style area, Almost anything, Playstation- Boomstick: AND A FRIGGEN ASSHOLE OF A CPU! Noire: Neptune, you are just SO ANNOYING! Wiz: Actually, that's kinda true. Boomstick: Meet Noire, the Embodiment of Playstation in the Eyes of COMPILE HEART. Wiz: She is yet ANOTHER Tsundere that won't accept ones feelings. Despite having more of a relation to Neptune, she seems to like Vert more, as the two actually do their duty as CPUs... Boomstick: But in the case of Neptune, Noire pushes herself too much to prove herself to make Planeptune's CPU to do her job... Wiz: But you're probably wondering: Is Noire NICE AT ALL!? Boomstick: Survey says... DING DING DING DING! Because this series has multiple dimensions, there may be a possible chance of difference to some; Noire in the UltraDimension, is opposed to most HyperDimensions, and maybe the Zero Dimension, seems to be nice to (shudders) Plutia, where in most HyperDimsensions, she despises Neptune. AND THIS IS THE NOIRE THAT WAS FORCED INTO IRIS HEART'S SHIT! Wiz: Intriguingly, Noire is always glad to meet Neptune, yet won't accept this simple, crucial fact. It is surprising to note that Noire is kinda like a caring person to Neptune, but will only show this when they fight together... Ultimately, Noire is in love with Neptune, but won't comply... Boomstick, get a hold of yourself. Boomstick: As goddesses, Noire/Black Heart, & Neptune/Purple Heart are rivals, but sometimes work together to achieve their goals... Unsurprisingly, Noire likes Neptune as a Goddess MORE than the human self! Wiz: Not only is Noire the one who threw the final throw at Neptune, she decided to exterminate Neptune herself! Not only did it fail, Neptune is back to get her revenge! The result? The two CPUs made up. But Noire wouldn't give up her business as a CPU! Boomstick: She even thought of giving up her status as CPU to her Candidate, and sister, Uni! Thankfully, Neptune and friends prevented this from happening! BUT NEPTUNE WON'T DO CPU BUSINESS STILL!!! Wiz: If anything, Noire should've been proud of Neptune's efforts to stay in touch even. But we should probably get to Noire's Arsenal. Boomstick: No SHIT! Noire is a staple for arsenals for clans in the Neptunia Games! She is adept with a short sword style, and is a powerful fighter! It's no wonder she has to defend the Basilicom of Lastation every so often! Wiz: Without counting DLC; Boomstick, keep a hold of yourself: Noire's BEST Weapon is the mighty Durandal, an indestructible weapon forged by spirits (WHICH MEANS A LEGACY WEAPON CAN'T BREAK IT FOR SPIRITUAL DENIAL.), kinda like Link's Master Sword in a way, but unlike it, it can slide through steel like warm brie- Boomstick: MEANING, it's WAY more powerful, and is a monster in combat despite it being a short sword! Wiz: Noire uses the Black Processor Set as Black Heart, yet despite all the Processors having use, unlike later weapons, No Processor Set requires DLC! Boomstick: Talk about a SHOCKER! Wiz: Her Passives include: Ignore Enemy Traits, which means all enemies are capable of being dealt the same PAIN, even if they have some kind of ability that typically does otherwise. Boomstick: She is also immune to poison, which doesn't always matter much as she rarely encounters poisoners in a place THAT HAS STEAMPUNK ELEMENTS! YOU ARE SICK, COMPILE HEART! Wiz: Noire is also capable of a solid skill set. Boomstick: Rapid Rush SLASHES the opponent 5 times, while Crescent Kick beats the face of the opponent, and Slashes afterward! Wiz: Near Canopus deals a heavy slash at the opponent, while Hot Edge, and Thunder Edge burns, and zaps the foe with their respective slash, and Strike Hit pierces the foe's vitals. Boomstick: Crush Edge uses Noire's whole body to break a foe's defense. Chain Wave slashes at high speeds! Flame and Thunder Fencer pierces a foe while burning them, and Zapping them respectively! Wiz: SP moves include Drop Crush, which is a high jump stab move, while Volcano Drive has burn properties, and stabs the enemy hard. Tornado Chain slashes the foe HARD, then a kick happens. But like event moves, DLC is not allowed either. Boomstick: AH COME ON!!! Wiz: EX Finishers include Impulse Blade, a five slash dance, while Gunblaze is like a Reference to Squall of Final Fantasy VIII, and Vanish Buster incinerates the enemy. Combo Link as per usual is like an extra attack. Boomstick: Despite dropping stats, Infinite Slash is worth it as the only EXE Drive with no need for allies to join alongside Noire! Slashing like a jerk, she goes crazy, and finishes with a snap of her fingers, and... SLASH! Boomstick: THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT IF YOU HAVE ONE EXE DRIVE! Wiz: But does she have one EXE Drive, or does she have a secret weapon? (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Drive Away (Extended) (HD)) (Black Heart presses her hand on her screen, then gains gauntlets, leggings, wings, headgear, and a badass sword.) Wiz: Meet... Next Black. Boomstick: Like the other Nexts of the same game as her, Next Black is a monster of a form that ascends even gods! She is so fucking strong, she ends games, and breaks them! Wiz: While we couldn't talk about Next Purple in Hyde X Neptune due to how little info we had, we're definitely not going to make the same mistake again! Boomstick: Although we have no damn idea what Next Black's name of her move is, regardless, it ROCKS! Wiz: She slashes at the foe, then summons 4 more swords, each representing a face button on a standard Playstation console controller, does more slashes, while the four swords cut the foe to ribbons! Boomstick: But we haven't gotten to the BEST PART! The swords come back to Next Black, as she goes hyperspeed, and then BURSTS INTO THE SPEED OF LIGHT, SLASHING THE FOE, CAUSING A SOUNDWAVE THAT IMPLODES, AND CREATES A MOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFUCK OF AN ORB OF DEATH, AND AFTER THAT, THERE IS NO MORE ANYTHING!!! God she rocks! This is why we want her in PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS ROUND 2! Wiz: Noire is a very balanced fighter, not too strong, but most definitely not horrible. Boomstick: Alongside Neptune, Blanc, and even Vert, they took down Rei, the final boss of Neptunia V! Wiz: Plutia was involved too you know. Boomstick: AH...! DANG IT! Wiz: She founded, and created her own academy simply because she was kinda nice then... Boomstick: She is also so many, and she dealt with them like the CPU Badass she was! Noire was even friends with one of them at one point! Wiz: Noire even has skills with a Guitar, which caught the attention of 5pb. and is assumed she is a better friend than Neptune; in addition, she is friends with Nepgear, who is clearly the more responsible woman than her onee-chan. Boomstick: That, and Nepgear is good friends with Uni, something Noire wished she was with Neptune, BUT FIERCELY DENIES IT! Wiz: And that's not her only flaw: Without Items, Discs, or even Nepgear, she has no damage Limit Break. Sometimes fire doesn't work, Has barely any luck on her side, and is a prideful, and stubborn combatant- Boomstick: THUS HER "YOU KNOW WHAT" TENDENCIES. But no worries! Noire can still bring the hurt in combat! Even if it means being a boastful asshole; Say Wiz. Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: We... Said that we were never able to talk about Neptune's "Next Purple" form, right? Wiz: Correct, why? Boomstick: Maybe we could create our own deleted scene? Wiz: Sure. (LBP rewind SFX plays) Wiz: While Neptune is part goddess, She can ascend to a more powerful status... (Purple Heart gains bracelets, forges leggings on her legs, adds twin headpieces, gains a disc on the back with 8 spikes representing the directional movement system, and finally wields a kickass katana.) Boomstick: Meet... Next Purple! A badass hottie with attitude that kills! Her EXE Drive allows her whole armor set to charge, she then moves sooooo fast, it puts Sonic the hedgehog to shame! She attacks by slashing the fabrics of space, and time! SLASH! Wiz: Holy crap. (LBP fast forward SFX plays) Boomstick: Not too shabby, ey? Wiz: O...K... Noire: You thought I'd lose to this? This is nothing! Toro Inoue Wiz: On the mean streets of Japan, a poor little kitten who we would know today as Toro Inoue, was abandoned by his former owner, being left to die for days on end. Uncared, malnourished, Toro was scared to die. Boomstick: Yo, HSOTUS! You want bad?! THE SHIT YOU GOT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO TORO! Wiz: With no Humane Society of Japan at the time, Toro knew he wasn't to be saved... Thus he closed his eyes to see if there is such a place as a higher plane... Boomstick: But don't cry now, readers! The next morning, a nice old man named Inoue brought him in, and Toro, who he is now named, and his adventures with some new friends was only the beginning! God that sounded wrong. Wiz: Toro Inoue wishes to become human someday, though we all know how FLAWED that wish could be. Boomstick: Besides, he practically lives a slice of life comedy in such a way! He got evicted, eats like us, entertains like most, does news broadcasts alongside his rival: Kuro, and apparently is a fan of Mochi, which we'll get to later... Wiz: And yet his language is the same as a normal cat. Good luck trying to speak Japanese, Toro. Boomstick: Before we get to Toro's skillset, it should be noted that Wiz, and I complained at each other as to what we should use. Wiz wanted Tekken, & I wanted Playstation ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE! Wiz screamed at me, right in the face that it SUCKED HIPPOPAUTOMAUS BALLS! Wiz I did not! Boomstick: He even stated PSASBR had HORRIFICALLY LIFE CRINGINGLY BAD REVIEWS, almost everywhere, where Tekken has a cult following! I told him Fireballs are NOT normal in Tekken. Wiz: Well, that's o- Boomstick: SHUT THE FUCK UP, WIZARD. Like I was saying: I told Wiz he could do ALL THAT, plus be a ninja, and an oni with stereotypical caveman loincloth! Wiz was shocked to see such power in my personal choice, that he wept at the stupidity of his personal choice, like the unintelligent Wizard he is! Wiz: I didn't even do a- Boomstick: IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, DICKEY MOUSE, I'LL HAVE TO DO THIS SHIT MYSELF! Wiz: ... It's my show too, though... Boomstick: Thus, Wiz bit the bullet, and CHOMPED ON A DAMN HORSEPILL!!! Wiz: OKAY! FINE! You win, and I suck! I suck so bad, I don't know what Ever17 is! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH, OR DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! Boomstick: Nothing can STOP ME, now that we know that Toro is using his-''' Wiz: '''THIS IS MY STORE!!! Boomstick: ... 0_oV Are we... at least in agreeance to use PSASBR's Toro? Wiz: I don't give a damn anymore. Just. Do. It. Boomstick: All apologies for the rant the two of us had! Anywho... Toro's basic moves include Toro Jab, your basic punch, Toro Swing throws cloth at the enemy, Toro Headbutt does, what else? By the way, Swing, and Headbutt are the same even in the air! Anywho, Toro Mop is better than it seems; it sweeps nearby foes to the ground! Aerial versions include Toro Spin, which is basically a shout out to Street Fighter's Hurricane Kick, while Toro Drop Kick does a downward broom swing to hit opponents. Wiz: But before we mention Toro's Triangle Moves, it should be imperative to talk about his modes. Boomstick: Toro Nap, ground or not, dozes Toro off, thus gaining energy. NOW for the modes! Wiz: Henshin! I am Justice Toro! is known to parody Tekken. It uses balanced moves, and is combo friendly. Boomstick: Henshin! I am Torobi the Kat! is a utility mode with speed on its side! Think Mortal Kombat without blood or guts! Wiz: Finally, Henshin! I am Oni Toro! is an honorable tribute to Street Fighter with slow, but powerful attacks! All 3 forms start with the same dressing cloth, and can each be cancelled into the mode's respective attacks! Boomstick: Now that you're acquainted with Toro's 3 modes, let's show Toro's 3 sets of moves! Wiz: Starting with Justice Toro: Define Justice thrusts Toro's elbow forward, knocking enemies over. No More Justice does a side kick, launching enemies away. Uphold Justice does an uppercut that lifts opponents into the air. Can be used repeatedly. Basically Toro's Shoryuken. Break Thy Justice slams Toro's fist down, bouncing grounded enemies and knocking down aerial foes. Can be used repeatedly. Boomstick: For aerials; Around Justice does a jumping spin kick, knocking down foes. Hurricane Kick much? Fly through Justice is the same as No More Justice, except in the air. Rising Justice kicks in an upwards arc, launching enemies into the air Down with Justice Toro kicks downwards, knocking enemies to the ground. Wiz: Torobi the Kat is capable of moves like Come Here! Torobi throws a spear with a scorpion at the end, attempting to pull the enemy closer, but because of his lightweight, he gets pulled in instead. This attack lifts enemies. Kat's Leftover Dinner dashes forward, leaving a trail of fish bones behind him. Any enemy struck by the bones will be lifted into the air- AND THIS IS TORO, NOT KAT! Anyways: Torobi Stars fires three ninja stars upwards, and Sneaky Portal allows Torobi to drop through a hole in the ground, and appears above the stage or an enemy. '''Boomstick: For Torobi's aerials, everything has similarity, but one. The only thing that's different is Toro-pedo (Air), which does a bicycle kick, lifting enemies into the air. Wiz: For Oni Toro, he has Fiery Mochi which unleashes a small, medium, or large ball of mochi. Hold for a larger ball of mochi. Revolving Wrath does a three-hit spinning hammer attack. Sends enemy flying on the last hit. Oni Spin generates two mochi balls and spins around, launching enemies on contact. Mochi from Heck slams his hammer to the ground, causing an explosion that knocks enemies away. Boomstick: Because Revolving Wrath is the same in the air, we ain't counting it. Air Fiery Mochi (Air) is the same as the ground version, only Toro throws the ball diagonally downwards. Oni Flip (Air) wraps Toro in mochi and flips upwards. Oni Dive Kick (Air) kicks at a diagonally downward angle. Wiz: Toro also has three throws. Sumo Throw pushes the enemy away like an opposing you know what. Basketball Throw shoots the opponent into a basket for a 3-pointer. Finally, Tripping Throw pulls a blanket from under the enemy, tripping them as a result. Boomstick: And what kickass fighter isn't without supers! Kuro is so mean >.< pushes Toro a distance thanks to a kick by his rival himself! Toro is the projectile! Wiz: Toro makes a wish o_O sends a shooting star to a direction Toro is looking at. Better than it sounds. Boomstick: Finally, Toro's dream comes true ^o^ is... Not of being human, BUT BEATING THE FUCKLOAD OUT OF HIS OPPONENTS WITH A CLUB, AND THEN, THERE IS NO MORE ANYTHING! Wiz: Out of the whole cast including DLC, it should be noted that Toro fought the undead (Sir Daniel Fortesque), a Nephillim (DmC Dante), Aliens (Ratchet & Clank, & Jak & Daxter), a Titan of the seas (Big Daddy), a Cyborg Swordsman (Raiden), Energy Enduced Beings ((Evil) Cole MacGrath), Furries (Parrapa, & Sly Cooper), a GOD (Zeus), a Godkiller (Kratos), even a Nigh Omnipotent being that wasn't even using his full power (Sackboy), and still is capable of beating the entire cast! Boomstick: Toro also beat his rival, Heihachi Mishima, who, was pissed at the two cats (Kuro included!) for interruption! The Zaibatsu is going to be pissed about the leader's defeat! Wiz: But while he is C Tier in Playstation ALL-STARS, he never became the human he dreamed of being. Boomstick: Toro is just an Average Joe; doing more normal things, in a Slice-of-Life experience! Wiz: And while Toro is known for his bipedal ability, as a kitten, he sure as hell didn't act that way! Boomstick: Finally, he doesn't like Cardboard boxes, as he was stuck in one after being abandoned by his original owners! That's okay though; at least he doesn't have to be killed by Raiden afte-''' ''Raiden: Playtime is '''OVER. '' Boomstick: Uh, hehhehhehheh... Never Mind! Wiz: But with a variety of forms, ad applications, can Toro Inoue finally beat a god so powerful, belief in human tradition isn't enough? Or will Toro finish off Noire in time? Announcer: 3! 2! 1! (Toro's Lv 3 move occurs. Toro summons a club, charges at three opponents, does a Shun Goku Satsu esque move, leaving nothing behind. As the screen returned to the arena, Pierre, a friend of Toro, and his Minion cheered on him for blowing up all three other enemies.) Announcer: Time Up! DEATH BATTLE Location: Lastation. Situation: GENOCIDE Lastation is in grave danger of being destroyed by military personal. Lastation's Academt, and those being tought at the time were annihilated, a new conflict was destined to occur, and Noire has gotten exhausted trying to hold off the rogue army. As all hope seemed lost... ???: NYA! A cat in white obliterated everyone as a result of a super; one no Lastationite could ever learn. Feeling affection for the white clad unit, Noire came down to him... Noire: Thanks for saving my home, but... Who are you? I know you're a cat, but you're name. What is it? Uni, Noire's sister emerged, stating his name Is Toro Inoue, and he is on a quest to be a human. Noire: Well, if he ever does, which is highly unlikely, We're losing Makers as it is, or even put, Nisa is acting like an annoying prick. This, Toro Inoue might be of educational use. What was currently Oni Toro Transformed into Justice Toro, preparing for a fight. Toro: Nya, rah , giha! (You are NOT my owners!!!) Uni: Uh... Sis? I think he's getting mad, and wants to get even. Noire: Fine, little sister of mine! If Toro Wants a war, THEN BY ALL MEANS DO SO! Noire prepared her Durandal as she began the fight with Toro... (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Will Be Venus (Extended) (HD)) FIGHT! Toro's fist, and Noire's Durandal clashed with each other, but Toro counterattacked with a shoryuken like move, thus sending Noire Sky High, but much too soon, as Noire was about to use Drop Crush to impale Toro very easily... SHING! The blade went through like a pastry. And yet, The Sony Cat is still alive. As it went behind the mat, and became Oni Toro, and cancelled into Revolving Wrath, heavily damaging Noire as a result... As Noire was sent flying, Oni Toro Transformed into Torobi the Kat, canceling into Toro-Pedo, bicycle kicking Noire further into the air. As Torobi saw Noire fall from the sky, he transformed into Justice Toro, and cancelled into Uphold Justice, performing a Shoryuken, keeping Noire into the air. As she finally woke up, she felt dizzy from all that attacking. Noire: DAMMIT, why do I feel all woozy?! Unable to pay attention, Noire slipped off her feet due to a carpet being pulled from below by a Toro. As she hit her head, she knew this cat was not ordinary... Toro then summoned Kuro to kick him across the area, sending Noire flying, as a result of the super. If Noire were Neptune, she would know the status of Toro's energy at the current time. Desperate, Noire transformed into Black Heart as a result of Toro's Mischief. Black Heart: I better not transform again, or he'll regret it. (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Absolute (Extended) (HD)) Despite this, a ball of mochi landed on Black Heart, and increased in size until it exploded. This burnt the Goddess' delicate skin. Wincing in pain, Black Heart showed the Japanese Sony Mascot what it was like to get burnt. She used her Durandal, and used Gunblaze to slash through the opponent, used a a Combo Link, then burnt Toro again with the same move. Frustrated, Toro made a wish on a star, and then it crash landed directly on Black Heart, defying the God herself. Fatally damaged, Black Heart KNEW another hit like that, and it's all over. Desperate, Black Heart sacrificed stats for power, with Infinite Slash. She slashed the opponent with pure brutality, and was annihilating Toro left and right. As it ended, Black Heart simply snapped her fingers... SHING! (Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Absolute (Extended) (HD) Ends) Black Heart thought the Homicide was done. She remembered her time as Noire when she wanted to prove that she's better than Neptune; the latter doesn't know her status as a CPU even with Histoire on her back. She also remembered her "Quitting her CPU status for Uni, just to retrieve it in the end... Finally, she remembered her always being a great friend to Neptune for support. What did I do wrong...? Black Heart thought. Maybe I was acting like a jerk towards Neptune for being an idiot when she didn't deserve it? Black Heart KNEW deep within, she should've listened to her friends about the situation about Neptune. She was nice... She was a great fighter, and maybe she was right... Maybe I'll never be as awesome as her... Before the situation was calm, Toro got up, and unleashed his power he collected from Polygon Man, and MAXED OUT his energy bar. Before things got worse, Black Heart was transforming into Next Black. But before the situation was fine, As Oni Toro, he unleashed his Lv 3 super; right during when Black Heart was still transforming!!! (Cues Level 3 Super - Toro - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Music) Toro was pissed that animal cruelty was occurring in this fight, summoned a club, charged at the just finished transforming Next Black, smacked her like Oni Akuma would, and it was all over. Nothing was left except raw mochi. Blood wasn't even spotted... K.O.! If it weren't for his finisher being unavoidable, the result would've been different... Toro spotted Kuro, Pierre, and the whole gang, as they went back Home together... Results (Tokyo Jungle Soundtrack - Launch Trailer Theme) Boomstick: What did I say previously? "While cats are clearly inferior to dogs?" This feline did what even gods almost did! Wiz: That, was too close. While Noire is considered balanced, and is a Goddess herself... Boomstick: Toro, and Kuro, survived the worst Playstation threw at them! Lv. 3 supers a plenty! LBP Custom Levels! They even survived the TOKYO JUNGLE, one of SCEJ's most underrated games! Wiz: Sure, Noire just got her own game, and defeated many foes, but it was the CPU of Planeptune, not Lastation, Neptune that led the pack. Boomstick: Even the most CARNIVOROUS of animals never knew Toro's full potential! They get killed before Toro is hungry for more! Wiz: Also, there is no Maker residing in Lastation that personifies Toro. Just a foolish girl named Nisa, who doesn't realize the Prinnys are just slaves working for the Tyrant-Like Etna, who, not only kicked out Laharl, who is clearly the better person, he would've freed the Penguins with souls stitched in them either way, thus not needing as much of a popularity scheme to the point of one having his own game! Boomstick: Hate her Prinny Guns. Not original, or cool, Compile Heart/Idea Factory! Wiz: To put this fight to rest, Toro also has Pierre to help with international studies, while Noire can't seem to agree with anything her co host of NEPSTATION, no matter who she is, or on what score the player is stated in terms of skill, where Toro and Kuro at least do it, not as much... Boomstick: Justice is Served! Anyone up for some Mochi? Wiz: The Winner is... Toro Inoue! Boomstick: Okay, Nisa, time to plow out your candles! Wiz: NO NO NONONONONNNNN- (Terminator's Minigun fires.) Boomstick: Check it out guys! I just killed this bitch! And I drew another puppy...!♥ Next Time '''Boomstick: Next Time on DEATH BATTLE... Girls Singing: 1...2... He's coming for you. 3...4... You- POW! Boomstick: HEY! It totally fits the theme for our next fight! Wiz: Whatever the Hell you do, DON'T sing that song. Promise? Boomstick: I Swear! Wiz: You better... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music